


Sleeping with an Ax

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Astrid shares her sacred ax with Heather.





	Sleeping with an Ax

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped these two the moment I saw them together.

Astrid’s ax was sacred. Everyone on the Edge knew not to touch it. They knew Astrid even slept with it. So when she ran into Heather practicing her ax throwing and offered her to use her ax, Heather knew it was a big deal. She tried to show it in the smile she gave the other girl.

                It was a slow progression beyond that. Some days it felt more like Heather was trying to coax a scared dragon rather than a childhood ex. It came to a head one snowy night, when she finally worked up the courage to knock on Astrid’s door. She opened up not a moment later, ax in hand.

                “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you and Hiccup without saying a word. And I’m sorry for breaking your heart, for not even addressing why I left when I saw you again. I wanted to start over, if you’d still let me.”

                Astrid just stared at her. Heater felt her shoulders sag and turned to go. “Wait.” Heather looked at her. “Why don’t you come in? It can get kind of lonely sometimes. And it sounds like we have a lot to talk about.”

                Heather smiled. “I’d love to.”

                After that Astrid didn’t need to sleep with her ax as much as long as she had Heather sleeping beside her. Heather took pride at the whispers that followed her about it, by everyone except Hiccup. He was still such a gentleman, or he really had trouble focusing on anything that didn’t involve dragons.


End file.
